1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages for surgical sutures, and more particularly to folded paper-board packages for holding and dispensing a plurality of individually mounted single or double-armed sutures.
2. Description of Prior Art
Packages for surgical sutures are constructed according to the nature of the suture and its intended use. In general, suture packages are constructed with the objective of making the suture readily available to the surgeon with a minimum of handling. This requires that the suture be packaged in a manner that allows the package to be opened and the suture to be removed with a minimum of effort and without entangling the suture with itself or adjacent sutures. It is also desirable that once removed, the suture has a minimum of bends, kinks or tendency to coil. In packaging sutures, it is desirable that the needles be easily accessible, and in the case of double-armed sutures, it is desirable that the needles of individual sutures be maintained as pairs so that the sutures are removable from the package by grasping either or both of the needles.
As used herein, the term "suture" shall mean elongated, thread-like strands suitable for suturing, ligating, or other surgical procedures, with or without needles attached. The term "single-armed suture" shall mean suture having a needle affixed to one end, while the term "double-armed suture" shall mean a suture having needles affixed to both ends. The term "suture strand" shall refer specifically to elongated thread-like portion of the suture.
Heretofore, armed sutures have been packaged in various ways intended to minimize formation of kinks, bends and coils. For example, double-armed sutures have been wound in the form of a figure eight and packaged according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,376. The package of this reference is particularly well suited for use with heavy or stiff suture materials, particularly those which tend to adopt a set configuration based on the form in which the suture is packaged.
The present invention is particularly well suited for packaging fine cardiovascular sutures which are characterized by a light, flexible suture material and small, curved needles. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method and package for mounting a plurality of armed sutures. It is a further object of this invention to provide a package for a plurality of double-armed cardiovascular sutures which provides for easy access to and removal of individual sutures. A yet further object of this invention is to provide a package for a plurality of armed sutures comprising a one-piece folded and self-locking construction. These and other objects will be apparent from the ensuing description and claims.